dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Dozerfleet founder doctrines
This is a list of doctrines that the Dozerfleet founder lives by, as they were defined in 2007. Excerpt January 2007 Here are doctrines I live by: Overall * It is better to legislate morality, which exists ultimately as a service to man from God, than to legislate mindless bureaucratic process that exists for its own sake. * Faith and comprehension are not one in the same. It is all too easy to have one without the other. * Innocent life is sacred, from the instant of fertilization to the last breath. Guilty (e.g., serial killers, et. al) life is a pestilence that must be dealt with. * Eye for an eye does not mean we must retaliate against all insults. It means the punishment should fit the crime. To think that makes the whole world blind is to encourage injustice; and be the one applying the blindfold. * The understanding stops when the killing begins. * "Let he who throws the first stone" does not mean we should be apathetic about sin, as many (especially pro-gay lobbies) would have us believe. ** It means that even when someone's wrongdoing is painfully obvious, the due process of law is still superior to vigilante justice (which is one away from anarchy.) *** Therefore, preservation of due process is a must for any society. The need for vigilantes signifies an unhealthy society, and is a direction that should be avoided as often as possible. * A man who has no faith, or no confidence, and/or no solid object behind that faith, has nothing. * Our natural vocations are what they are. To tell them they cannot function as they were made is an insult to the Creator. ** The clay has no right to tell the potter what to do, but the potter has every right to tell the clay what to do. And if the clay cannot accept this, then tough. * What we call "destiny" is little more than the intersection of wills; ours versus each other's versus God's; and the causation outcome thereof. ** It is a damning lie that we "exclusively own our own bodies," and that we can do "just whatever the hell we want with them." ** This line of thought can only be acceptable when the clay rejects the potter. (Isaiah 28, 1 Corinthians 6, etc.) ** Therefore, we must never construe our politics around a damned lie, no matter how seductive it is to our society and to how we lead our personal lives. Politics Abortion * Not even rape nor incest can justify abortion. ** It is a myth that it is necessary to protect the health of mothers, since late-term abortions usually have much higher bleed-to-death rates than childbirth. ** Even in the rare case where the mother could die, she should be willing and honored to fulfill her natural and instinctual calling towards the preservation of her children; and sacrifice herself if needs be for their survival. *** For a woman to do otherwise, or for a man to encourage a woman to do otherwise, is wickedness. ** In addition, modern medicine makes childbirth fatality extremely rare, making the argument "to save the mother" increasingly obsolete. * Children can always be placed in foster homes. But parents who betray their vocation and kill them at any age or at any stage can never atone for it. * Any woman who would not be willing to give her own life for that of her children is a coward, and deserves neither life nor children. God may forgive, but a woman does well to remember: the hardest thing to do is to forgive one's self. ** Any man who would not be willing to give his life, or his dreams, or even a just a small portion of his finances, to secure the future of his children, is human garbage; and deserves neither life nor dreams nor money nor children. * Anyone who proclaims that the emotions and/or rights of a man do not matter is an evil misandrist. * Anyone who claims that the inhabiting of the womb by the infant entitles the woman to take a life, yet deny that the man's financial strains from causing this to happen in the first place matter, and that the woman has all choice and the man has none; is an evil misandrist, foaming at the mouth with double standards. And has no business in the education of future generations on the subject. ** Such an individual should be banned from teaching, for they are like pied pipers who take away children even after being paid. * Let a woman find the proper home for the child of a rape, if she is too chicken to accept the challenge she is given. May the father be castrated in prison, so that justice truly is served. * It is demonic that the child should have to pay for the father's crimes in any court other than Heaven, (the only court that can fairly jurisdict on original sin.) * Incestuous partners must accept the consequences of their shame, regardless what that may be. * A woman's right to the exclusivity of her body ends the very minute she begins spreading her legs for a man. ** She does not win it back until the child has no more need of nursing. * A man's right to the exclusivity of either his body - or his finances - ends the minute he plants the future in a woman. ** Chances are, he may never win it back. The nature of civil rights vs. moral wrongs There are no rights which cannot be forfeited by actions; there are no forfeitures where there is no chance to decide upon action which will cause this. * Few rights are unalienable; but the right of all human flesh, including the newly-formed zygote, can only be forfeited when someone commits murder. * Most of what we call "rights," particularly our arbitrary notions of sexual entitlement, are not rights. They're privileges of a society that cannot afford to arrest every single fornicator. * We must always discern between legitimate and illegitimate rights and privileges. ** Illegitimate rights and privileges always call themselves "rights;" legitimate ones distinguish. ** Illegitimates are always defended with hostility, insults, insolence, and arrogance. *** They always seek to undermine God. *** They always seek to undermine anyone who hasn't tried to undermine God. ** Legitimate ones are always defended with integrity and insight. ** Illegitimate ones demand that there be no responsibilities attached to them. Legitimate ones fully accept Stan Lee's truism about the relationship of power and responsibility. ** Legitimate ones have always been with us. Illegitimate ones - many of them - were merely invented by political lobbies in the 20th century; and use the politics of bullying to cover up their lack of true scientific or medical or sociological or psychological support. ** Legitimate ones can take a few challenges, but sometimes demand fair rules of civil debate. Illegitimate ones always have to be eisegesic, loud, accusatory, and in-your-face. They don't have to be professional; but their legitimate adversaries must be. *** Illegitimate ones are ridden with double standards. ** Legitimate ones can look to more than the situation at hand for examples of how the logic applies over the long term in the course of history. *** Illegitimate ones cry foul if they cannot keep things limited to just the current field of their interest, as to compare logic with anything else denies them the right to dictate the terms of the argument such that they always win. Sexuality * I see no difference personally between a homosexual and a pedophile, a pot smoker and a sadomasochist, or a bisexual and a prostitute. Until divine revelation approves of these behaviors, all of them, then they are all perversions of the flesh and the flesh needs to be cleansed of them. ** I will not accept the opinions of man when the opinion of God is the only opinion that matters. * While true "cures" are all but nonexistent, treatment exists for those of kinky sexual interests just as treatment exists for those with drug or alcohol addictions. ** There is no such thing as being "born gay." And nobody has to engage in the gay "life"-style either. ** Anyone can change; but like a drug addict, they first must see for themselves and understand for themselves why they need to. ** It is better to be monastic, and pursue nobody, than to pursue one kind of immorality in a vain attempt to avoid another. * It is the duty of others to encourage these reforms in such said individuals, but in a loving matter. However, convincing is something only the Spirit can do, or the individual himself. Advising and counseling is man's job. * No special sexual interest is ever justified merely because it is sexual in nature, just as no criminal desire for wealth is ever justified simply because it may be monetary in nature. * No legislation should ever witch hunt someone merely for sexual interest. Neither should legislation ever exist which puts legal pressure on another to accept another's sexual pursuits as legitimate simply because they say so. * Gay advocacy lobbies, not gays themselves, are the real force of evil in the political scene. They not only deceive and trap individuals in bondage to vices; but they call for the life-long imprisonment of those who could actually offer any real help. They claim to stand for tolerance, yet they really have only four goals: *# Absolute power for themselves and their cause *# Bondage to the special interest vice for everyone *# The total delegitimization and criminalization of anyone and any institution who dares stand in their way. *# The death of Christianity. This is demonstrated by # Their aggressive behavior and willingness to trespass on private institutions and their property. (Including my sister's school!) # Their unwillingness to acknowledge or support the lifestyle choices of asexuals (who don't do any of the viceful activities, and who demonstrate that is is possible to go through life with no desire for either gender.) # Their contempt for those who have abandoned the lifestyle to pursue other interests. # Their phony and hateful allegations of "hate" on the part of those they deem as standing in their way, construed out of context to get courts of many nations to criminalize any and all criticism of the lobby, even by medical doctors with medical proof against the lobby and its claims. # Their quest to silence and destroy all their critics; religious or otherwise. Absolute censorship in their favor. # Their hysteria when they cannot control an argument. * Gays who keep to themselves still have a sense of honor, and should be honored for their discretion. Those who serve the lobbies allow themselves to be pawns in a crooked political scheme. Sex * Anal sex should be illegal in principle, though enforcement should be confined to what is reasonable, and respectful of due process. * Oral sex should be the farthest thing from anyone's minds. It should be seen as dirty, disgraceful, shameful, a pathway to all kinds of disease and evil, and a sign of low self-esteem. * Natural sex is best, but the more committed the couple and the more motivated by love rather than by lust, infatuation, or vanity, the better. Ideally, it should only be between married couples. ** Realistically, all who are willing to engage in it must be willing to accept all the consequences. War * To let a murderer/robber get away and take more lives when a simple punch in the face against him could have saved those lives, is great evil. * Wars should neither be based on petty things; nor fought in petty manner. * There can be no sound talk of reconstruction until the enemy is truly vanquished. To do otherwise is to create civil war without end. * Reforms must be slow; so delusions which made tyranny possible can be boiled like a frog in a pot of water. * To hasten in a new era is to arouse the prejudices of the past, for nobody likes to be overthrown. * Never ask the government to do for you what you could have easily done for yourself; given you have the courage, skill, and resources to do so.